


snuggle with you

by smartbuckley



Series: would always pick you [1]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Mateo Chavez, Past Judd Ryder/Grace Ryder Mentioned, Past TK Strand/Carlos Reyes Mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27356848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smartbuckley/pseuds/smartbuckley
Summary: TK has a bad day and goes to see his boyfriend for some snuggles.----Day 1 of TK Strand Week - "you're so cute when you pout" + fluff.
Relationships: Judd Ryder/TK Strand, TK Strand/Judd Ryder
Series: would always pick you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998001
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	snuggle with you

**Author's Note:**

> I know this pairing isn't popular, so I thank you for reading in advance.

Walking into the fire station with a small breath escaping from him, TK looked around the empty building with a frown, wondering where everyone was. He knew the team wasn’t currently on a call - he had been texting Mateo for a few minutes before he had headed towards the building as a surprise to his boyfriend. His hands were in his pockets, a small shiver escaping from him as he walked deeper into the building. He spotted Buttercup on one of the couches, couldn’t help but head towards her and kneel down in front of the older dog with a small smile, running the fingers of his left hand through her fur.

“Hey there, princess. Do you know where everyone is?” He asks, voice soft to not disturb anyone or anything. He has a feeling everyone is in the bunks, has a feeling his boyfriend is asleep - since that’s all that Judd does when TK doesn’t work with him. After a few moments, he ends up standing up and making his way to the bunk area, smiling when he sees in fact, that everyone is indeed practically asleep - though, Mateo is, no surprise, watching something on his phone. He raises his eyes up just enough to nod at TK before TK ends up against the far wall of the room, passing by his snoring Dad with a snort before finding Judd in bed and slowly making his way over to him, crawling in next to him with a small sigh.

Within moments, he has his arms wrapped around Judd’s body, finds himself curling in next to his boyfriend, relaxing a little. When he had first started out here in Texas with his Dad - he never would’ve expected to end up in a relationship with the gruffer Texan - especially since Judd exuded straight energy and was - more importantly -  _ married _ . But then things had changed - Judd and Grace couldn’t get passed Judd losing his original team, and even though they worked on things between them as best as they could -- they had learned they were better off as friends, and had separated -- and, to TK’s surprise, he and Judd had gotten quite close, especially after things with him and Carlos never ended up going anywhere further than flirting and sex. Eventually, TK had realized that he had had feelings for Judd, and while he was more than fine with letting them go, Judd --

Judd had grown feelings for TK, too. Which was surprising for  _ everyone _ , and took some getting used to. Now, eight months into their relationship, TK couldn’t feel more comfortable with someone than he did with Judd.

Briefly, he finds himself distracted from his thoughts when Judd moves slightly, eyes opening and then narrowing when he realizes he has an armful of TK, which only causes him to move away slightly and TK to pout, having been extremely comfortable beforehand.

“You’re so cute when you pout,” Judd chuckles, voice scratchy as TK hums, leans forward and places a small kiss at the base of his neck, biting and sucking gently before leaning away because it’s not like they’re somewhere private.

“Are you okay?” Judd asks, and he has a reason to ask - TK had been given a vacation - working too much, just like his father, evidently - but TK had been bored, too many nightmares invading his conscious mind thanks to one of their recent cases. Instead, TK looks towards Judd with a small smile and nods, curling into his boyfriend once more.

“Just wanted to see you,” he admits. It’s as close as he’ll get to saying he’s having a bad day, but it’s something Judd knows, and can understand, even as he wraps his arms around TK and hums.

“Well, it’s a pleasure t’see ya, babe,’ Judd whispers, kissing the top of TK’s forehead before he settles back into the bed, falling asleep quickly as TK smiles and follows suit shortly after.

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all comments are appreciated. Thank you for reading ♥


End file.
